The Girl Without A Name
by Amber Komasaki
Summary: Okay, this is actually a crossover fic, but there wasn't a genre for it. It's a crossover of my Gundam Wing Fanfic (not up yet). There are my original characters in it too. I'll try to post something explaining the story so far. There might even be some K
1. Sorrow

The rain fell in a steady drizzle. Its pounding against the ground was rhythmic, like the beat of a tribal drum, sounding as a perpetual call to lost souls. Amber's teary eyes could barely make out the blurry world around her, and she felt as though the things she was seeing couldn't possibly be real. Streams of blood ran down her hands, falling to the ground, merging into the rain. No matter how much was washed away, more blood came from the open cuts in her wrists. Her wide eyes had a maddened look in them, showing from within the deepest reaches. Her body was shaking, not from fear, but from mingled pain and joy.

"Blood for blood…I will bleed for you. I WILL BLEED FOR YOU!" she cried into the night sky, her smile twisted into a look of agony.

Why would no one allow her this sacrifice? Why was she denied the privilege of death? Why, when she was at the brink of eternal rest, would she be dragged back to this life she so hated?

"I want to see him…I want to be with him! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME?!" more tears came, and more blood spilled to the ground.

Her soggy auburn hair whipped around her face in wet clumps. She fell to her knees on the asphalt, breathing heavily. She brought a hand to her cheek to wipe away the tears and smeared blood across one side of her face, leaving a crimson mark to flatter her delicate features. Her jaw jutted out as she grit her teeth, grinding them together, trying to make-believe that everything was back to normal, trying to make-believe that he was still with her. She crumpled into a wet heap on the ground, freezing in her soaked clothing.

"Why can't I die…?" she whispered, "what is this curse of mine…?"

Time seemed to stop as she threw her head back against the ground, staring up into the ashen sky. Her green eyes looked upon the hazy form of someone hanging in the air above her.

"Save me," she pleaded, "kill me…"

Veiled shapes took form as his wings, and she could see distinct emerald eyes looking back at her. They stared into her soul. He held out a hand.

"Riku…?" her vision was fading in and out.

The angel spoke, his voice echoing in her head, "Princess Mesako…"

Amber turned on her side and coughed, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. She took a few raspy breaths then, closing her eyes, let her body drift into the unfathomable abyss of her mind. Somewhere deep inside, she felt a door opening, a power being released. She was falling, sinking into the darkness, crying out for death. Instead, she felt something grip her hand. She was pulled from the void and a feeling of warmth washed over her body.

"Don't save me…please don't…" she begged, "I want to die…I want to see him…"

It was as though a blade had been forced into her head, cutting through her thoughts. The warmth was gone instantly and her darkest memories were wrenched from the back of her mind, one by one. Every piece of anything she had ever felt was torn to shreds behind her very eyes.

When nothing more remained, she opened her eyes. Darkness met her gaze, comforting her. It tilted back her head, lulling her to sleep. She lifted a hand to the sky, unsure of the reason, and felt another hand grip it in return. This time, she accepted the salvation. Everything was bathed in light and she collapsed into a pair of strong arms.


	2. Take Me, Too

Quatre opened his eyes to find Duo leaning over him, staring at him. He did what just about anyone in the same position would do. He let out a long, loud yell.

"Duo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he demanded afterwards, taking deep breaths.

"Hero told me to wake you up," Duo replied lazily, straightening up, "he didn't say why, though. Sounded kinda worried, if you ask me. Well, worried for Heero, anyway."

Giving him a searching look, Quatre brushed a few bangs out of his face. He yawned then diligently got to his feet. He was wearing a pair of fuzzy pajamas with little kitties on them. Duo snickered to himself, then went to go ask Heero what was so urgent.

Heero was standing in the kitchen, next to the table. His brown hair was sticking up at odd angles because he hadn't gelled it yet.

"So…" Duo mused, "where's the fire?"

"Its-" Heero started, but Duo interrupted him.

"No! Let me guess! CJ set fire to something again!" he exclaimed excitedly, then collapsed into laughter at the thought of the stupid joke.

"A s I was saying," Heero continued, as if Duo was not rolling around on the floor, "I have bad news about-"

Quatre entered, followed closely by CJ, Wufei, and Trowa. His eyes were wide.

"What's happened? What's going on? Where's Amber? She wasn't in her room?" he pleaded.

Heero frowned, "AS I WAS SAYING!" he yelled, and then in a calm voice said, "Amber is missing. I found a bloody knife in the bathroom. Does anyone think there's a possible connection?"

Quatre's face paled and he gasped.

CJ's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure she's gone? That's not like Amber."

Heero sighed and whispered, "I'm positive. She wasn't in her bed and the front door was open. I couldn't tell how badly she was hurt, though, because its raining, and that probably washed away any blood."

"So she's gone?" Quatre cried, "She just left us all? What should we do?"

"I might be able to track her…" CJ said softly, "We're connected by a special bond…that of sisters. Twin sisters."

"Then find her now!" Quatre begged, "she could be dying!"

"She's not responding to my telepathy…" said CJ after a few moments of silence.

"Then try harder!" Quatre pressed, anxiously.

"I can't seem to sense her thoughts, okay?! Just give me a minute!" CJ screamed at him, eyes flaring dangerously, "You're not the only one worried, Quatre, so just SHUT UP!"

Heero stared at her, shocked. It was not at all like CJ to lose control. Something had to be seriously wrong.

"Ceej…it'll be okay…" he said reassuringly, "we'll find her…I know how you-"

"I don't need your empathy, Heero, because you have no idea how I feel," she interjected coldly, "its not like she's actually dying. I would know. She probably ran away, or some other stupid thing."

"How can you talk about her like that?" Quatre persisted, "she's your sister. You're supposed to care about her. You're supposed to protect her."

With a final glare at the five pilots, CJ walked to the door.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to find my sister," she said callously, "don't you dare follow me. And that means you, too, Quatre."

She glared at them from the doorway, for a moment, then ran out into the storm and was gone. A small whimper escaped Quatre's throat.

"I think we should get the Gundams and follow her," he said solemnly.

Heero nodded and said, "You're right, Quatre. They might need help. Trouble always seems to find CJ. Besides, she said not to go, so obviously she's going to need our help."

"Can the rest of you hold down the fort 'til we return?" Quatre asked cautiously.

Trowa bobbed his head energetically and saluted him, "Aye, aye, 'Master Quatre'," he grinned.

Wufei shrugged and turned away, calling over his shoulder, "I'll stay by the phone in case they call, or you call for back up."

"I wanna come, too," Duo challenged Heero.

"We don't have time for this, Duo. Stay here," Heero said threateningly.

Duo shook his head defiantly, while his long braid thrashed back and forth, "I wanna go, too, Heero."

"No," said Heero, a little more sternly.

"CJ and Amber are my friends, too!" Duo exclaimed, "and CJ was right! You're not the only one who's worried!"

He folded his arms decidedly and began to pout.

"Heero…" Quatre said impatiently, "You know he'll just follow us if we leave him, Amber could be in trouble, please say yes and lets go."

His voice held a hint of a whine, and Heero could tell he was eager to be on their way.

Grudgingly, he gave a slight nod and said, "Fine, do whatever. Just don't slow us down."

A minute later, the three were out in the hangar, preparing to get in their Gundams.

"What, exactly, are we looking for?" Heero questioned Quatre, since he had suggested the idea.

"Something unusual. Anything unusual," he replied thoughtlessly.

Duo sent Heero a quick look that said, "he's nuts," but Heero ignored it. He, instead, hopped into the cockpit of Wing Zero and gripped the controls. Quatre did the same. Duo followed their example skeptically, loudly recalling many of Quatre's previous ideas that had led them to get him a psychiatrist. When they were all settled and ready to go, they took off.

In the parking lot of an abandoned church, CJ found what she was looking for. Muddy footprints could be seen on the ground in places that were sheltered from the rain by the church roof, and there were bloody handprints on the glass doors.

"Amber, what are you feeling?" CJ said aloud, "where did you go to escape?"

She closed her eyes, feeling wet the asphalt beneath her bare feet, and knelt down. By now, her boxers and tank top were completely soaked through. She grinned as the rain on the ground around her began to evaporate, leaving small clouds of steam behind. When the pavement was dry, to the point where any rain that landed three feet around her evaporated, she spoke in a soft voice.

"Gaia…Mother Earth…tell me what has become of the water child…tell me where she has been sent…"

At each pause, the echo of her whispered words became a loud cry. The blacktop glowed bright green in the circle around her, and a hole appeared beneath her.

CJ lifted a hand to the sky and said, "Take me too."

In a wisp of fiery smoke, she was gone. The only remains of her presence was a small circle of glowing ashes, in the place where she had been only moments before. The ground was still so hot that the rain evaporated when it fell within the boundaries of the ash circle. This was all Heero, Quatre, and Duo needed to know that CJ had been there.


	3. Awakening

An empty feeling entered her mind; a lonely feeling that tore into every rival of her being. What was her name? Who was she? All her unanswered questions floated around in her head until she couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps it was all just a bad dream and when she awoke, she would be lying in her own bed and someone would be sitting beside her, awaiting her wake.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was lying in an unfamiliar room, on a strange bed. A chill ran up her spine and she twitched involuntarily. Her green eyes widened, and she felt a sharp pang with every intake of breath. A cough escaped her throat and her eyes watered in pain. She lifted a hand, to brush a few strands of auburn hair from her face, but gasped when she discovered it was completely covered in bandages.

"Where…w-where am…am I?" she tried to speak, and grimaced as the words passed her lips.

She let out a startled cry when a voice answered her question.

"Um, the local flower shop."

A handsome brunette stepped from the shadows of the room. A pair of goggles, which rested at his forehead, made his bangs stick up in the unnatural form most guys could get only from using 2½ bottles of freeze gel. He had a faded, brown-leather jacket on and a bright-orange sweatshirt tied about his waist. He wore casual blue jeans and a dark-brown shit that complemented his warm, chocolate eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked in a soft voice.

She shook her head, concentrating on the answer to his question. The truth stabbed her in the back. She didn't know. She didn't know her own name. Looking up at him, she frowned.

"I don't…I can't…remember…" her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm Ken," he whispered to her, "Ken Hidaka. Don't worry, I'll do all I can to help you."

Before she knew it, he had drawn her into a gentle embrace. He let her cry on his shoulder until it was soggy, and no more tears remained. She hiccoughed and pulled away from him. Her eyes were red and her delicate cheeks were flushed.

"Ken…thank you…" was all she could manage to say before passing out on the bed, once again.

Nodding, Ken stood and exited the room, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

Once in the hallway, he walked a bit faster until he reached the front of the store. A tall man with wavy, light-brown hair stood at the counter, smoking a cigarette. He looked bored, but in a somewhat-sexy way.

"Yo, Ken," he greeted him in a relaxed manner, "is the girl awake yet?"

Ken gave him a fierce look before replying, "She fell back to sleep. God, Yohji, give her some time! She was seriously wounded, lost a lot of blood! She-"

"Enough."

A red-haired boy ended the argument before it had time to begin. He was dressed in a long trench coat, which was buttoned up all the way, hiding what he wore beneath it. The only thing visible under it was a pair of black slacks, from the knees down.

"Aya," Ken complained to the red-head, "Yohji's gonna be hitting on that poor girl before she can even walk. Do something about it, oh fearless leader."

Aya shrugged and said, "You found her, you take care of her, Hidaka. I'm an assassin, not a babysitter."

"You're such a stiff, Aya," Yohji laughed, while putting his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, "A totally hot chick is in the bed in the back room and you completely ignore it? Are you sure there's not something you'd like to share with the group?"

Ken couldn't help but smile as Aya stalked off, muttering something about idiots and how it was all headquarters' fault. Plopping himself down on the counter, he used it to crack his back. Yohji didn't flinch at all, in fact, he pushed Ken off the counter and onto the floor, smiling stupidly.

"C'mon, y'know that shit doesn't bother me at all, Ken. I hang people, remember?" he said, shaking his head.

Ken scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Yeah, you hang 'em with 'fun wire', as you like to call it."

The two broke into giggles and only semi-regained control when a younger boy walked into the room.

"What are you guys laughing at?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing much, Omi, just one of Ken's stupid-jokes-that-are-somehow-funny," Yohji replied with a shrug.

Omi had short, dirty-blonde hair and was wearing an orange tank top with matching shorts. He had a baseball cap on that formed a shadow over his eyes and said in plain, yellow letters: "Guns Don't Kill People, Aya Does."

"How long do you think it'll be before he notices?" Yohji asked the shorter boy curiously.

"Not long, now," Omi said with a devilish grin, "he's supposed to be the observant one, remember?"

"Not too observant for his reputation, though, is he?" Ken mused, raising an eyebrow in mock concentration.

Yohji and Omi collapsed against the counter, fighting down fits of laughter. Their jubilation ended abruptly when they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Shut up, quick," Yohji hissed to Omi, who was still shaking with mirth, "its probably Mr. Fun-stealer, and he hates when I slack off. He takes the job seriously, okay?"

Omi took a deep breath and the three prepared to get a big lecture from Aya. They were, instead, met by the pretty girl with auburn hair.

"You're up, already?" Ken gawked at her.

"Yohji smirked and said, "Damn, you are one foxy lady."

Omi elbowed him roughly and bowed saying, "Konnichiwa. My name is Omi Tsukyono."

She gazed at the three of them, each in turn, looking confused. She had the look of a lost child, insecure and afraid. Her eyes finally rested on Ken. She began to limp towards him, but stumbled and fell into his arms.

"Ken…" she murmured, "You saved me, I think. Thank you, again."

Yohji and Omi exchanged glances while a faint blush appeared on Ken's face. The girl seemed not to notice, for she balanced herself again, and waited for him to say something.

"You're welcome, miss," he replied, then Yohji nudged him and he added, "Oh, this is my friend Yohji, by the way."

"it's a pleasure," she said, meaning Yohji and Omi, but Yohji assumed she was talking to him only.

He bowed to her, as Omi had done, then knelt and kissed her hand, "The pleasure is all mine, princess."

"Um, right. Thanks," she said halfheartedly.

"Oh, for the love of God, Yohji, back off."

Aya had returned. He was now wearing a white apron over his clothes. It was quite amusing, apparently, because Omi and Yohji started giggling. Ken, however, was gazing fondly at the girl.

"Yohji, get you apron on," Aya commanded, "Omi, Ken, get yours on, too, and get to work arranging the flowers. Ken, get that stupid look off your face, we open in ten."

Ken blushed at being caught staring and it got even worse when Yohji said, "Oh, you know he always looks that way, Aya."

The girl watched them all, confused. Her eyes wandered around the store, moving quickly from place to place. They met Ken's gaze and she quickly averted her own.

"So…what should we call sleeping beauty?" Yohji asked, while tying his apron on.

"Ohh! How about Koneko?" Omi asked excitedly.

"Why don't we just call her Foxy," Yohji said in a voice dripping with syrup, putting an arm around her.

"Yohji, back OFF," Ken exclaimed, as he removed the arm heatedly.

"Must you all be so incompetent?" Aya asked frowning.

The four boys glared at each other momentarily, then turned away to get back to their duties. Ken, and Omi tied on their own aprons, looking agonized. Ken walked up to the girl, his eyes holding a warm aura.

"How about you help me and Omi with the arrangements," he said, giving her a kind of half-smile and waiting for a reply.

"Alright," she said, watching Omi start arranging the flowers, "it looks kind of fun."

Ken nodded and they walked over to where Omi stood, getting to work, while Yohji stood miserably behind the counter, smoking again.


End file.
